


Into You

by roroo373



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373
Summary: 借用了东京吸血鬼旅馆的背景设定，世界上存在着两个种族的吸血鬼，其一是古老的德古拉族，另一是新生的科尔宾族，两族处于对立状态。剩余的设定就没什么要紧的了，毕竟这篇只是个PWP（笑





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> 借用了东京吸血鬼旅馆的背景设定，世界上存在着两个种族的吸血鬼，其一是古老的德古拉族，另一是新生的科尔宾族，两族处于对立状态。剩余的设定就没什么要紧的了，毕竟这篇只是个PWP（笑

安子安静地坐在角落里，用手指抚着玻璃酒杯的杯沿，顺时针四分之三圈，再逆时针一圈，酒杯发出略微刺耳的声响，但面前的男女都沉浸在欢声笑语与觥筹交错之中，根本注意不到。她样子长得好看，又这般格格不入，很快就有已经浑身酒气的前辈踉踉跄跄走过来关怀她：“安子！怎么一个人坐在这里还不喝酒？”男人的声音很大，在酒吧的音乐之中也听得清楚。陪在他身边的女孩子也顺势蹭到她身边，明明今夜之前根本没有见过，却摆出一副熟识的样子也说：“对嘛对嘛，安子ちゃん也来跟我们一起嗨吧？呐？”

安子抬头看了看舌头已经捋不清的前辈，又瞟了一眼身边女孩深V的领口以及里面刻意打过阴影的乳沟，眨眨眼睛便换上了甜美的笑容。“抱歉~竹下前辈！我不太会喝酒嘛！”她在男人面前晃了晃手里的酒杯，然后侧身把手亲密地搭到那女孩的手腕上，指尖若有似无地擦过皮肤下正快速跃动的脉搏，“你们快去继续玩啦！我保证我过会就来加入你们哦！”说着还举杯啜了一口里面的酒液。

想要摆脱烦人的酒鬼，一味的拒绝只会引来穷追不舍，倒不如顺着他的意思把他打发走。竹下看起来很是满意，身旁的女孩也很识趣，马上就顺水推舟地站起身来又挽起了竹下的手臂，嘴里喊着“一定要来哦”就转身与男人又混进人群里。安子看着她的背影忍不住笑了出来。刚刚装得那么熟，现在却走得那么着急，恐怕是担心自己把她看中的男人给勾走了，却又拗不过对方一定要来吧？她这么想着，嘴角的弧度又慢慢消失，最终回到冷漠的表情里。

无聊。

不能喝酒什么的都是谎话，自己的体质很难喝醉，要喝到兴奋大概能把现场的酒全都喝个清光，更何况喝醉了也没什么好玩的，不如找点别的乐子——比如做爱，比如吸血。

已经快要两百岁的吸血鬼小姐舔了舔自己的犬牙，眼睛随意地扫视着酒吧寻找着猎物，最后视线锁定在人群中央一个金发的青年身上。

高大，脸也很帅气，有种模特的气质，站在那些平凡的大学生里显得尤为突出，难怪围在他身边的有七成是各色各样的女孩子。安子一般不会找这种太过耀眼的类型，毕竟要扫开碍事的女孩子也很费心思，但是这个人身上有美味的血的气息，她决定为了食物麻烦一次。

女孩站起身来，走到那群人旁边，装出一副好奇的样子笑着问：“呐呐，你们看起来聊得很开心耶，在聊什么？”安子是娃娃脸，天生带着让人亲近的气息，那些女孩子便欢笑着回答道：“我们在跟大仓君闲聊而已啦！”笑声像是铃铛相互碰撞一样清脆。

“大仓君？”安子歪了歪头，视线移到男人的身上，对方微笑着对她举杯示意。“初次见面，我叫大仓忠义，请多指教。”

“安子ちゃん不知道大仓君吗？他是我们级的级草耶！”圈子里有个跟安子同班的人说。旁边的女孩纷纷附和起来：“对啊！全年级、不对、全校最帅的就是大仓君了吧！”“我也觉得我也觉得！”“其实我觉得足球社的田中前辈也不错啦，不过果然还是比不上大仓君！”

被夸奖的大仓抬手摸了摸鼻子，笑容带着一点不好意思。“过奖了。”

“不过大仓君的长相确实很出众呢，就是左脸稍微有点歪，唔呼呼~”安子用杯子挡住了脸，只露出了一双亮晶晶的眼睛，俏皮地看着大仓。男人愣了愣，大概是不常被人直接这么说，很快噗嗤笑了出来。“很会开玩笑呢……安子ちゃん？”他看向安子，然后挑了挑眉，“luna crescent？”

安子一下没反应过来，诶了一声，放下酒杯才发现他说的是自己手上的戒指。她举起手张开手掌，嵌着锆石的戒指做成了像是兽嘴的形状，戴在外形乖巧的安子手上居然莫名地一点也不突兀。“是呢，这个牌子的饰品我都很喜欢——”她朝大仓耳垂上的耳环示意，“你也是？”

“好巧，我也特别喜欢这个牌子。”大仓走近她，现在他的注意力已经完全在安子身上，原本还围在他们身边的姑娘们见自己已经机会渺茫，也就都各自走开去寻找其他调情对象了。安子不动声色地笑了笑，然后聚精会神地和大仓聊了起来。

意外的是，大仓竟然跟她十分投趣，从喜爱的饰品牌子开始，再聊到服装品味、音乐喜好，两个人在各个方面品味都高度一致，以至于安子聊得太开心，完全把对方当成了朋友，差点忘记大仓是自己的猎物这件事。直到大仓不知道什么时候已经跟她站得很近，宽大的手掌握上安子的手腕那一刻，她才一个激灵，吸血鬼的本能重新回到脑海之中，又沿着血管扩散至全身各处。

“这里吵，我们换个地方聊？”大仓垂着视线低声问她，声音磁性撩拨着安子的耳膜。女孩对他露出一个了然的微笑。“好啊。”她柔声回答。

两个人心照不宣地放下了酒杯离开了酒吧。坐到计程车上后，大仓向司机报了一个地址，安子认出来那是一家有名的love hotel，不禁对着车窗外捂着嘴无声笑起来。男人把手覆到她放在车座的左手上，指尖缓慢地抚过安子圆润的指甲和突起的指节，然后略强势地挤到她的指缝之中，把她的手掌整个包在掌心十指紧扣。安子转过头来看他，大仓的脸在快速移动而明明灭灭的路灯灯光之下显得神秘莫测。他抬起两人交握的手，在安子的手背烙下一吻，贴着她的皮肤说：“今晚很开心呢。”而女孩用拇指的摩挲作为回应。“会更快乐的。”她答道，又将脸转向了窗外。

不需要话语，他们在进到love hotel的房间关上门的那一刻就扑向了对方，精准地找到了对方的唇，就像高超的猎人立马就能锁定目标。大仓含住了安子的下唇吸吮着，原本扶在她腰上的手也开始不安分地上下游动；而安子伸舌舔舐着他的唇线，然后强势地闯进他的口腔里跟他的舌尖纠缠在一起。舌面受到的刺激化作催情剂渗入皮肤点燃温度，她绕在大仓脖子上的双臂也搂得更紧，仿佛眼镜蛇逐渐收紧了捕食的包围圈一般。大仓沿着她的齿一一舔过，巡回一圈又恶作剧地多舔了几下她的小蛀牙，然后轻轻扫过她的上颚，满意地感受到怀里人身体的战栗。安子不甘示弱地重新夺回主动权，吮过对方的舌又轻咬着他的唇瓣，每一步都是满满的攻击欲望。大仓在换气的间隙中不禁笑出声，又被安子追着吻上来，陷入到更深的缠绵之中。男人一边吻着一边把女孩一把抱起放到鞋柜上，手指勾下安子的吊带裙带子的同时吻上她的颈窝，即便在酒吧里待了一晚上，安子身上竟然还带着隐约的牛奶气息，闻起来就像是香甜的布丁。大仓忍不住在她白皙的脖颈上种下接连的红印，直到安子禁不住痒，笑着踢了踢他：“又啃又舔，你是狗吗？”

大仓微微直起身，看进她的眼睛里，勾起嘴角回答道：“确实有人说过我像大金毛来着。”说着继续俯身，舌尖游弋到锁骨，把那块薄薄的皮肤舔得发红后再吻上已经裸露在空气中的乳尖。安子从喉间漏出了一声呻吟。男人在她胸前用舌绕着乳晕打着圈，不时擦过最顶端，另一侧则用手揉搓着，两颗樱桃都发红立了起来。安子喘着气，自己把仍挂在手肘的胸罩扔到一边，然后自己撩起裙子，手指探到内裤中，摸到敏感的花蕊揉动起来，加上大仓凑在她胸前耕耘的视觉冲击，快感的浪潮很快开始从身体最深处泛出来，以下腹为中心，一下一下冲刷至全身上下。大仓的手也在这个时候沿着腰线顺游而下，来到女孩的大腿根部，带茧的指节扫过皮肤带来更大的刺激。安子大口喘气，手上的动作越来越快，最后嘤咛一声自己到达了高潮，绷紧的脚尖贴在大仓身上发着抖。

男人最后吻了吻她的酥胸，直起身来。安子的连衣裙脱了一半，裸着的上身全是被大仓亲自种上的红印，还在高潮余韵中的身体微微打颤，女孩仰着头喘气，脖子拉出一道美丽的线条，垂在一边的指尖沾着乳白色的粘液，内裤早就湿了个透，跟大仓还衣着整齐神志清晰的样子比起来实在是对比强烈。大仓站开一步，抱着臂打趣她：“安子自己先爽了一发好狡猾啊~”

安子半抬着眼看他，等气息平复得差不多了才笑起来：“我还能行哦，就看看大仓君能不能让我更爽了——”她举起满是体液的手，将指尖含进了嘴里，挑逗意味明显。大仓喉结滚动，动手快速脱掉了自己身上的卫衣，再一次欺身吻上了安子。安子用手摩挲着他撑在自己身侧的手臂，紧接着移到下方为他解开了皮带，松开了裤扣。没有了外裤的遮挡，被内裤束缚的形状很是显眼，女孩用自己涂着樱桃红色甲油的脚轻轻踩了踩，又用脚背自上而下缓缓地磨蹭那团炽热，接着脚趾勾上内裤的边缘，向下一拉便解开了最后一层阻隔。

大仓结束了与安子湿哒哒的亲吻，退开些距离喘着气，手扶在她的脸颊旁用指尖绕着她的黑色短发。他伸手撸动了几下自己的勃起，贴到安子的耳边哑着声音引诱：“帮我用嘴？”安子发出一声轻笑，应了一句好，灵巧地跳下了鞋柜，将自己身上还堪堪挂着的裙子和蕾丝内裤踢到一边，蹲下身用手握住了柱身。安子的手本来就小，大仓的尺寸也颇傲人，她只能刚好圈住那根肉柱，同是红色系的指甲和白皙的指段握在发红突起的血管之上有种恰到好处的色情感。女孩先简单地帮他用手套弄了一会，然后伸出舌头，像是幼猫舔食牛奶一样，一点点舔着正溢出前液的顶端，巧妙地绕着圈，接着把整个头部含进口腔，吸吮一下又退出来，发出啵的一声，舔弄的方式就像手里握的只是一根草莓棒棒糖而不是另一个男人的性器。

大仓咬着唇微微挺身向前顶了顶，安子停下了动作，抬着眼语气慵懒：“怎么？这么急？年轻人啊——”话虽如此，她还是更卖力地套弄了起来，沿着血管走向挤压着柱身刺激为对方带来快感，舌尖扫过缝隙再舔进去，男人特有的气息在唇齿间炸裂。女孩捧着那根勃起，再轻吻了一下，然后整根含进了嘴里，她前后移动着，模仿抽插的动作，无法咽下的唾液从嘴角流下，沿着她小巧的下巴划出一道晶亮的痕迹。

大仓揉了揉她细软的头发。“乖……”他轻声夸奖道，然后主动摆起腰，好几下捅进了深处让安子不由得发出唔唔的声音。他强忍着在快攀升到快感边缘的时候退了出来，安子用拇指擦去嘴角混杂在一起的唾液和体液，嘴角都被肏得发红甚至有点肿起来，她啧了一声，站起来搂着大仓与他再次交换了亲吻。“让你尝尝你自己的味道。”她凶巴巴地说。

男人哈哈大笑起来，安子很喜欢大仓的声音，她便在他的脸颊上又啾一声亲了一下。大仓顺势抱着她的腰把她一把抱了起来，两个人紧紧搂着彼此往床的方向移动，大仓那根发烫的性器就贴在安子的臀缝上随着走路来回蹭着，把安子原本就湿透的下身弄得更加乱七八糟。

只是从玄关走到床边，短短的距离都让他们觉得快要按耐不住，安子恶趣味地用犬齿咬了咬大仓的唇，微弱的血腥气扩散在口腔，跟以往尝过的都不一样的甜腻像是味蕾上炸裂的樱桃炸弹，让安子一下恍了神，反应过来时大仓已经把她压在柔软的床铺之上。男人修长的手指探到她身下，粘稠的蜜液此时像是最完美的润滑剂，大仓轻松地放进了两根手指，一边模仿着交剪的动作撑开内壁做准备，一边用拇指若有似无地撩拨仍高度敏感的阴核，令短发女孩再次控制不住自己颤抖起来，浸满情欲气息的呻吟从喉间逃逸，又被她用含住自己食指指节的方式重新锁好。大仓见状，直接伸手拉开了她，对脸色潮红的安子说：“叫出来嘛，我很喜欢你的声音……”

安子假意瞪他一眼，却也不再束缚自己，随着大仓的指尖推进到敏感区域而叫得越来越响。她的声音原本就尖细，混着喘息的呻吟就像撒娇的猫，说这个浑身赤裸的娇小女孩就是猫咪幻化而来也不为过。炽热的肉壁绞紧大仓的手指，安子浑身上下都散发着美味的气息，无声地向他发出邀请，大仓只能强行定神做扩张，不要直接提枪挺入。艰难地熬到扩张基本做好，大仓抽出自己的手指，正想就着这个姿势继续，不料被安子一下带到了床上。她的力气意外地大，直接跨坐到金发男人身上，居高临下地看着他，表情从慵懒的猫突然变成了狩猎中的猎豹。

“按我的姿势来。”她宣布。

大仓朝她摊开手，从善如流地找到一个更舒服的姿势躺好，好整以暇看着安子扶住了他的勃起，小心地对准扩张完还在微微张合索求更多的穴口坐了下去。顶端挤进甬道的那一刻两个人都忍不住叹了一口气，无论是哪一方都已经在前戏中耗尽了耐性，安子缓缓地上下移动了一会，确认自己已经完全适应了大仓的大小以后便提高了速度，每一次抽插都狠狠地往自己的敏感区撞去，完全把握住了主动权。肉体间的拍击发出清脆的声响回荡在整个房间里，交合处不断溢出更多的液体，又化成了白沫打湿了床单。安子卖力地扭着腰，像是不知满足一般用尽全身力气索求着更多，大仓也因为她紧紧吸住自己的甬道而几乎失了所有理智，扣在安子细腰处的手快要把那里细嫩的皮肤给按出青紫来。快感就像接连绽放在夜空的焰火，能将黑夜都颠倒成白昼，电流一样的酥麻源源不断地从下腹和交合的地方涌现，像是能具现化为醉人的酒浆，把这个空间都灌满。

安子律动着弯下腰，找到大仓的脸胡乱地吻起来，细碎的吻带着情欲的影子落到鼻尖、脸颊，然后她把男人的耳垂含进嘴里，她偏爱的牌子的耳环在舌面上很快褪去冰冷染上她的温度，就像大仓忠义整个人现在都是她的一样。女孩吸吮了一会，退了出来，又把自己的脸蹭到了大仓的颈窝，嘴唇就贴在那隔着一层皮肤的搏动之上。他们明明只是第一次见面，身体的契合度却高得像多年情人一般吓人，性爱的欢愉过于强烈，她已经没法像平时一样冷静思考，满脑子只有这个人的味道大概就是她最爱的草莓慕斯。好想咬下去、好想把自己的牙嵌到他的脖子里、好想让他的血汩汩流过自己的喉咙就像品尝世界上最醇美的酒……她露出了自己的獠牙——

然而下一刻，吸血鬼小姐的身体却骤然僵硬起来，停在了原地。

“果然是古老的德古拉血统啊，居然还会惧怕十字架——”

大仓亲密地贴在她的耳边说，磁性的声音现在听起来尤为危险。冰冷的十字架项链绕在大仓的指间被牢牢按在她的腰窝处，男人这时候扶着她的腰狠狠地干了起来，直冲着秘境的最深处进攻，安子只能被肏得发出零碎的呜咽。身体根本使不上力气，想逃离后腰上的天敌只等于把自己往大仓的手里送，以恐惧为催化剂发酵的欲望被放大几百几千倍，安子感觉自己仿佛已经听不见也看不见别的东西，世界在这个奇点坍缩至只剩她与大仓两个人，身下的充实感让她的眼角都泛出了泪花来，发红的眼眶令她此时再也不像任何猫科动物，仅仅只是一只柔弱又可爱的白兔。

大仓把她拉得更近，凶狠地吻上她已经红肿的唇交换着彼此的呼吸，然后低吼着把自己全部释放在了安子里面。他喘着气平复自己有些过快的心跳，扶着浑身颤抖发软的女孩将自己退了出来，把她安置在自己的身边，动作温柔得能掐出水来，手里的那根十字架项链却没有离开过安子五厘米以外。大仓甚至还故意在她面前晃了晃吊坠，满意地看到女孩惊恐地往自己怀里缩。“这不是安子最喜欢的luna crescent吗~”他的话尾轻快地上挑，显然心情大好。

“快……快把它拿开……”安子的声音细得几不可闻，女孩的呼吸喷在他的胸膛仍旧紊乱。

“嗨嗨——遵命——”大仓把项链随手扔到床头柜上，安子趁机把两个人的距离拉开了，但性爱后的身体还没办法用上所有力气。科尔宾族吗？！怎么办，现在的情况太不妙了，根本打不过，逃的话也逃不远，难道要死在这里……她胡乱地思考着，脑子昏昏沉沉像在迷宫里打转。大仓伸过手来握住了她的手腕，她心底一惊，却没法抗拒男人把她重新拉到自己怀里的行动。

“乖一点，我不会杀你的。”大仓用手指有一下没一下地顺着她的头发。

说得倒很像真的。“谁信你，低劣种族。”

“呜哇，好凶啊~”

安子翻了个白眼。“要杀要剐随便你，别拖拖拉拉的了，看在我们做爱的时候那么合给我爽快点不要痛太久——”她破罐子破摔，干脆闭上了眼睛，等着这个仇人来了结自己。结果等了半天只等来大仓轻飘飘的一句：“才不要杀你，我那么喜欢你为什么要杀你？”

“……你在跟我开玩笑吧？”

“才没有开玩笑，是认真的。”大仓笑着吻上她的发梢，然后像只大型犬一样蹭了起来，“我对消灭德古拉族没什么兴趣，你又一点都不像德古拉的那些伪君子，今晚在酒吧里你就想吸我的血了吧？”

“才没有呢。”

“同类是闻得到同类的气息的，别装傻了，我知道你也很喜欢我。”大仓的吻逐渐从发旋往下，沿着鼻梁又贴上了唇，好不容易平稳的呼吸又有变乱的征兆，“在一起吧。”

“我还没、答应呢……”安子在吻的间隙回答，回应大仓的动作却很诚实。

“没关系，你会答应的。在这之前可以再享受一会儿……”

男人的手已经不安分地摸到了下面。

“毕竟吸血鬼是一种顺应天性的生物呢。”

 

-fin-


End file.
